A pedometer for detecting the number of steps using an acceleration sensor is conventionally proposed. Such pedometer detects one step from a local maximal value and a local minimal value of an acceleration waveform, and counts the number of steps. However, there are cases where the number of steps is difficult to be detected depending on the walking characteristics of the user such as when shuffling due to injury, and the like.
A body condition detection device and a program of patent document 1 propose a meter for measuring the number of steps of the user. Such document describes obtaining the walking mode such as normal walking, hurrying step, running, and the like from the difference in amplitude and waveform pattern of a signal waveform Sw, and detecting the walking pitch of the user stably and at high accuracy. Although the difference in the walking mode can be detected with the body condition detection device of patent document 1, however, the number of steps of the individual user cannot be accurately counted since the amplitude and the waveform pattern of the signal waveform Sw differ depending on the user.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-290175